This Is My Curse - Original - SwanQueen
by Saskwatche
Summary: AU where Regina rules over a kingdom as an immortal being. Emma has been trained all her life to eliminate those kind of leeches from this realm. What happens when a hunter falls for its prey? (Thanks to the lovely evilqueencaptainhook on Tumblr for the permission to use and tweak her edit a bit!)
1. Prologue - From Light to Dusk

**New story! Yay! It will probably be my first and last SwanQueen fic. I'll see how it goes. This is an AU so be indulgent.**

 **Enjoy! -xxx-**

* * *

Sharp pain, suffering and then a sudden feeling of numbness. The cold had overtaken her body and she could not breathe properly. It was a strange feeling. Even though she felt like everything was dulled, she ached. She was shivering and yet was burning hot. She did not understand it.

It made her head dizzy and her father sick with worry.

The sickness had hit her a few days ago. Violent and strong, almost knocking her off her feet. She'd fainted in the halls of the castle, had been carried to her chambers by knights and upon her waking up she'd been face by an apothecary. She'd startled and screamed, but had soon fallen back into her pillows as her strength left her.

It had only gotten worst with time…

…and she knew that eventually she'd get tired of fighting it.

She grew scared as the days passed and yet she could not stop her heart from crying out to the people she would leave behind. And as the fever took over her body and made her mind delirious, she pleaded her father to let her go. To go back to ruling the kingdom, that it was too late and that there was nothing to be done.

He cried that night, because he knew as well as she did that this was the last of it.

And it was… She died that night.

The night of her twenty-first birthday she passed.

Henry cried out, screamed in anger and sorrow for hours. His wife by his side, with a wild gleam in her eyes and a small cruel smirk painted upon her lips.

Princess Regina was dead…

…Only to be reborn.

The only heir to the throne, now an immortal being.

How perfect it was a plan.

All engineered by the one mad woman standing idly by as her husband sobbed…

.::.

Few hours later, the young woman gasped as she startled awake, her body instinctively jerking upwards for her to sit in the usual darkness of her rooms. She frantically looked around, her features mixed in panic and fright, but her heart still as it would be were she asleep or dead.

The darkness was lit up by the silver streams of moon light and it was wonderful. And for some reason everything felt as if it was even lovelier to her eyes. The shadows leaping and dancing across the room, the small noises now echoing in her skull and her eyes burning as the night shone like the day.

Once again she felt panic run through her.

And then something moved inside the room.

A figure.

Fast and stealthy.

Her mother.

"I see you're awake my dear." She said, her tone cold as always.

Cora took a seat next to her daughter in the bed.

"But… I was-" Regina stammered.

"Dying. Yes, but not really…" her mother replied. And the young woman could not help but look baffled. "You see, you are one of a kind darling. You are what I am and what you've always been. You are better than those puny pinklings, you are Upir. A predator."

And at those words the girl shivered.

"But the sickness… the doctor… Daddy…"

"Yes. You were dying, but you made the ultimate sacrifice and I was never worried. I knew you were powerful, dear. That you would be reborn." Cora said, smoothing a hand over her daughter's head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You shall never be scared again. You shall never die. And shall be Queen of these lands."

And with that, Cora rose up and slowly made her way out of her only daughter's chambers, an echoing _"sleep well dear,"_ making its way to Regina.

Frightened more than ever, the girl recoiled back into the comfort of her bed and curled up, sobbing into her pillows never noticing the horrifyingly gore scene she was creating with her tears.

For it was now blood that came streaming down her tearful brown eyes.

This was horrible, and yet it was magnificent…

* * *

 **This is short, but it's because I don't really know where I'm headed with this. This one sets the mood and I'll see how people react to that before continuing.**


	2. Centuries to Behold and Death

**Okay well I think I kinda know where I'm headed with this... I hope you like it still. Enjoy!**

* * *

A curse.

That's what it was, being forced to sit in a room filled with villagers that _just_ had to complain about everything.

Boredom was in order and she seriously was about to leap at the next shepherd complaining about the missing cattle case that seemed to plague the kingdom.

Yeah she'd went after the sheep, so what? Better that than a dozen of dead commoners, no?

She rolled her eyes and started to massage her temples as another villager came into the room escorted by two of her best knights. He was young and looked rather scared, he played with his hands nervously and looked around the room a few times. She smirked, slightly amused, which was something to behold after those few centuries she'd just spent roaming the earth.

The young one bowed down and sheepishly waited for her to command him to make his request, which she did after a few moments of silence. He sighed, looked up, knowingly avoiding her eyes and asked about the same issue as the rest of them.

She huffed and got up slowly, a devious smile upon her crimson lips.

"I will tell you the same thing I have told every single imbecile that stepped inside this throne room today, the disappearance of your cattle is to ensure your protection," she towered over the young man and he shivered as she traced the line of his jaw with an ice cold finger, "unless you'd rather have people missing instead?"

And with that a throaty laugh ensued.

The young lad shook his head vehemently and the Queen could hear the pounding of his heart, the longer she'd share his space the louder it got and it made her need grow stronger.

That needy feeling taking hold of her sensible judgment and clouding her mind just so it could take some sort of control over her and have her succumb to the instincts her mother had spent decades sharpening. Those same instincts that had forced her to run away from her homeland for a century or so, leaving it to desolation in the iron fist of Cora.

The poor boy whimpered, seeing the strange and devious look in his monarch's eyes and Regina snapped out of her haze, shaking her head from side to side and letting go of the little one's throat.

He fell to the floor and she yelled for her knights to come pick him up and to drag him away.

One of her men stayed behind, watching her as she made her way back to the throne on unsteady feet.

"Is everything alright your Majesty?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

With her head lowered she nodded, growled for him to make sure no one came in for the rest of the day and she slumped into the chair as soon as he agreed and left the room.

She battled with the hunger, caging it and regaining a semblance of composure. Her mind somewhat horrified.

She'd almost snapped. Again…

It had been years since last time and now Regina could hear the faint echo of her long dead mother's voice nagging at her to _be more of the predator she was meant to be. That those humans didn't deserve to live anyway…_

And she sighed.

This time there was no one to take over the throne should she go insane and murder most of the population… And so she reigned in her envy and took a deep cooling breath before getting up and heading to her chambers.

.::.

Emma sighed when she was presented a sword. She looked up at her father and he seemed so proud of her. She was finally trained and old enough to carry on the family's legacy.

A legacy that had cost her mother's life, she thought bitterly. But still at the pride in her dad's eyes she couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're finally ready, Sweetheart." He returned her smile gently as she took the sword and took a few steps back to wield it. "May this blade cost their lives to many a leeches."

She nodded, sheathing the blade carefully.

"It belonged to your mother, you know?" David said out of the blue as he pulled Emma in and squeezing her shoulder as he started to walk towards the road.

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, her voice barely audible when she asked him if he really thought she was worthy of it.

He looked down at his eighteen year old, a confident look in his eyes.

"Of course Emma! No one is more worthy than you are to take over your mother's sword. She was the best damn slayer I have ever seen, and you inherited that from her… It only makes sense that you have her blade."

He rubbed her arm up and down and the young blonde smiled, reassured.

"Thanks Dad."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, as they approached the village they'd laid camp a few miles from.

Everything was bustling around them, the sounds of the birds and the wind rustling the leaves, made the afternoon so much more delectable…

… But every good thing has to have an end. And it's as the both of them stepped into the village that everything took a turn for the worst.

There was silence for the most part. No one around, except for a young man running around rambling about a creature of nightmare and death.

The blonde made a move to approach him, but David held her back.

She turned around, a somber look in her eyes.

"Emma…" he said his tone careful.

She nodded and his hold on her loosened until she could walk toward the young man.

She'd heard stories about these parts of the country when she was younger. A place where dangerous creatures roamed, where wolves morphed into humans in the daytime and where the most threatening one there was looked like anyone else. A hideous creature so fierce it could rip you limb from limb and still have you conscious to make sure you saw them as they reveled in your screams.

Emma unconsciously shivered as she remembered the stories her mother used to tell her.

Those creatures had been the death of her, and Emma had vowed to make sure she'd make all of them pay.

So when she heard the young lad more properly her blood boiled.

"… I swear! I saw her! She was hideous! Dangerous!" he babbled and Emma took hold of his shoulders.

He jumped in fear and she shushed him when he made to scream.

"Who was? What happened?"

She shook him slightly when he made no move to answer her. He snapped out of the frenzied moment he was stuck in and he started to explain. Carefully choosing his words.

"She was about to kill me… I saw it… in her eyes. There was only darkness there. Like a predator. There was something… I swear…"

He started sobbing lightly and she squeezed his shoulders reassuringly.

"I believe you and I can help. But you _have_ to tell me who." She smiled something warm and almost friendly.

But that smile disappeared as soon as he whispered, "The Queen."

* * *

 **Do leave a review. I know things seem fuzzy for now, but it's a work in progress and I have events planned in my mind about this thing... -xxx-**


	3. Midnight Snack and Stargaze

**Here it is guys! I want to thank all of you for supporting this! I do hope you still like it and I hope you'll enjoy what's coming in this chapter.**

 **Kisses and enjoy!**

* * *

As if burned Emma let go of the young man, taking a couple of steps backwards. He seemed a little baffled for a moment at her reaction and made a move to approach, but as the young blonde took a step back he stilled.

David came to stand behind his daughter protectively, making sure the young man knew he wasn't to come close again.

The lad took a deep breath, as if to speak but Emma shut him down immediately, turning to her father instead.

"He says it's the Queen… Says she's a monster." And at that David nodded knowingly.

He stepped in front of his only daughter and looked the man up and down for a few moments.

"Explain. Tell me everything you know lad." He snapped his voice an octave lower and threateningly serious.

"Euhm… Yes, Sir. Well…" he breathed once more, settling his nerves and still playing with his hands, "… I was at her court this morning, asked about missing cattle… You see almost my entire herd has disappeared. And euhm, she smiled, like that you see?" And has he mimicked the Queen's grin, David tried to muffle a laugh.

"Son, I think you're simply delusional." He said, his voice lighter. "The Queen has been a nuisance for years, some say she's rather mysterious and crazy, but she's not a killer. You've got nothing to worry about, it's probably only a couple of chupacabra terrorizing the surroundings.

And the older man laughed as Emma looked at him sideways and with wide confused eyes.

He put his arm around her shoulder before telling the young man off once more as he tried to explain once more that it wasn't just that.

As soon as they both were out of ear shot Emma freed herself from her father's embrace and looked at him with a crossed expression on her features. David had at the moment the decency to at least throw up his hands and apologize sheepishly.

But his daughter, like her mother, would have none of it and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What was that?!" she half-shouted.

His hand went up and started to rub his nape in a single and rather awkward maneuver.

"That, was the best way I found to save this boy's life…" he said almost coldly and Emma looked at him perplexed. "Emma," he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, "you can't go around claiming your monarch is a monster rose up from the grave… That's the best way to get yourself killed. Trust me, having him think it was only a minor kind of monster that attacked his herd is better than the fate he'd met at her hand. If she is what I think she is…"

The young girl smiled, "Oh good! I thought you'd become a coward all of a sudden." She joked.

And to her own amusement he laughed loudly and whole heartedly.

"Never."

She nodded at that and started to walk again.

"Sooo, you're conscious we have to investigate, right?" she asked a few minutes later, her tone filled with excitement.

"We? Oh no! On a mission like that you're not ready yet…"

"But that's unfair, and you know it! Last time you and mom got around to fight against this kind of creature, she didn't make it and you barely got out alive. You were unconscious for more than a month! There's no way you're doing this alone." She said aggressively.

As she finished her sentence David opened the door to the town's tavern and was holding it for her. They stepped inside and as the waitress waved them to come and go as they pleased, he whispered: "That's exactly the reason why I _will_ do this alone Emma!"

And with that they sat down, facing each other.

"I could not stand to watch something happen to you," he said his breath catching as it so usually did when they spoke of how Emma's mother had met her end, "not after having to watch your mother exhale her last breath without being able to do anything about it. I will not watch you die."

"But you said I was ready to fight!"

"Yes, but minor things, not that!"

"Why not?!" she yelled.

And as the inside of the tavern grew silent, Emma realized she was now standing with both her fists slammed upon the wood of the table. She stormed out after that, either out of embarrassment or out of anger, she didn't know… and David did as Snow had taught him to. He let his daughter walk out and cool off, because that was what was best for her.

.::.

She cursed for a while and kicked every small rock she could find in her way. If he didn't believe she could do it, she'd still do it and she'd prove him she was able to deal with the same monsters they'd had to deal with years ago.

She'd go to the town's book shop and she'd grab every single book she might find on the subject, along with a book about the Queendom's history for good measure.

Yeah, that's what she would do, and with that set in mind she trotted along the now crowded streets and small shops until she read _"Bookworm's book shop"_ on one of the signs dandling above her head.

She pushed open the door and a small bell jangled she smiled and walked further into the boutique, until a young woman stepped from behind a giant pile of dusty old books to greet her.

Emma smiled awkwardly, "He- hello." She said her voice low.

The brunette chuckled at her timid behaviour and smiled in return.

"Good day. How may I help you, young lady?" the woman said, her voice heavy with some sort of foreign accent.

Emma nodded fervently and upon realising she had to answer the woman's question she spoke up, "I would like to see as much as you have on the subject of Upirs… Oh and of the Queendom's history! If that is possible…"

The woman nodded and walked toward a large shelf, taking out as many books as she could to hand over to the young blonde. "Here's for the Upir demand, and that…" she took out a large book covered by a thick layer of leather and tied by a buckle, "would be the complete history of what used to be the Kingdom before it fell into the reign of the current Queen… She's not much of a record keeper, if I can say so…"

And Emma chuckled at that.

"I'm Belle, by the way… I forgot to introduce myself properly." She smiled and handed Emma the last book.

"I'm Emma." She replied curtly.

"Emma… The Vampyre fanatic. Or are you a hunter?" Emma gave her a look of utter shock and Belle laughed. "I've read of your kind, as long as there has been monsters, there's been the ones hunting them. Don't worry you're safe with me."

Emma sighed and deposited Belle's findings upon a table. She then proceeded to thank her and started reading.

.::.

After a few hours she was up to date with the old Kingdom's history. Of how it used to belong to a Prince who had married a lowly woman, they'd gotten a child and that child had inherited the whole thing at her father's passing, of how there had been a series of murders and strange occurrences during the child's reign and of how she'd finally disappeared, leaving the throne empty and ready to be taken by her mother.

Emma sighed, defeated. That had been centuries ago and there was no way that was the same thing that was happening again. Plus there was no way to link the murders and the royal family together, she reminded herself.

So with as much information as she could get, she got up, thanked Belle once more for letting her in even beyond the hour of closing and she walked out of the shop, her shoulders slumping as she breathed in the night air.

"Well that was a waste of time…" she murmured at nothing and everything at the same time.

And instead of heading back to the camp site, the emerald eyed girl decided to walk further into the forest, in direction of the mad Queen's castle and until she found an empty clearing where she could stargaze to her heart's contempt.

.::.

With nightfall came hundreds of ways for Regina to simply escape the confinements she inflicted upon herself. At night, she was free to roam the earth and revel in all of nature's beauty.

No one could expect of her to be present in the Court room, no one asked that she be signing important documents and most of all no one expected her to stay inside.

And with that established, she'd made her way out, crept in the shadows and leapt down her balcony to land on the marble ground of the front gate's entryway with the agility of a large feline.

She smiled for no one in particular and her dark eyes flashed in the darkness. She started to run shortly afterwards. And into the woods she went, until she found her favorite clearing.

A place where no one could possibly find its way, where the stars seemed to shine brighter and where there was a small stream running.

She was perched on a tree branch, looking down and tracking the movements of a small prey when she picked up the sound of something bigger trekking through the bushes and the leaves.

She smiled and waited. Until something came out of the darkness, something that smelled of old books and steel, of lavender and sweat, something that was definitely not animal.

The Queen let out a rather loud, to her ears, huff and she remained seated in her tree.

The small form that came into view was that of a woman, young, fair and with light colored hair. Most definitely blonde hair.

She inhaled once more, and unconsciously licked her lips at the young human's scent. The hunger had gnawed at her for most of the day now, ever since that idiot shepherd had walked into her Throne room, and the girl's perfume was simply too much for the Queen to resist.

She'd spent almost a century making up for her years of rampage and murder, she could be allowed one slip up… Couldn't she?

And with that completely rational thought in mind she swung down the branch and quietly made her way behind the blonde now stargazing carelessly.

Regina was dumbfounded when the blonde twisted around swiftly and presented a sword right at her neck.

She looked at the steel glinting in the moonlight, her gaze roaming up the blade and finally making contact with the green eyes of the blonde, her own eyes a mix of confusion and amazement.

"How…?" she murmured into the night and upon no answer, she simply stayed there, practically mesmerised by the younger one's senses.

The calmness of the night made the moment appear as if it was an eternity, which Regina knew all too well, and despite all that she was not ready to let it end.

It's with all the regrets in her heart that she sighed when the young blonde started to move around her, sword still held high, and making her way toward the tree line.

And the Queen stayed there, the smell of Emma drowning her as she watched the young woman's retreating form.

"Who are you…?" she breathed, the sound of her voice barely audible.

She could have followed her of course, but she did not feel the need to for something told her they'd meet soon enough.


	4. Frustrations and Surprises

**Hello, yes I know the chapter is short, but how about I have shorter chapters that are updated more frequently? Would you prefer that to having long chapters that take more time to write? (I'll be startign college again, so might be a while between updates...) Anyway... Just let me know what you'd rather it be, alrighty? Good!**

 **Enjoy! -xxx-**

* * *

Weeks.

It had been weeks since her encounter with the blonde pinkling that had caught her attention.

Weeks and still they had not met again…

She'd went back to the clearing on many nights, trekked through the woods desperate for a scent and paid a visit to many a villages to find said young girl, only to be left empty handed.

The Queen sighed heavily and rested her head back into her pillows, debating her chances of finding the mesmerising blonde again.

As she huffed once more, she arrived to the conclusion that if in so many weeks nothing had been fruitful, one more night would result in the same and thus she was to stay in her bed as the moon made its way into the sky.

She'd been moody for the last week, of course. Being deprived of something –someone- so delectable would do that, and everyone in the castle knew not to disturb her.

Correction, they knew not to cross her path or make eye contact if they valued their precious life.

Because she'd snapped. Hard.

And how had that been glorious.

Gore and bloody and filled with life.

On impulse, she'd reached out, taken her maid's frail neck into her hand, bit into the tender flesh of her neck and sucked. Sucked until it was dry. Until there was no more life to be taken. And until the corpse had limply fell to the floor…

She'd been crossed, furious at the young one's resemblance to the elusive blonde and had simply felt like taking her soul.

Now she felt somehow guilty, just a little, just enough for her to remain somewhat sain, but even that was fleeting…

But she knew what was to be her salvation.

The blonde.

The lavender scented blonde was to be her salvation. She'd keep her, until death did them part and then she'd rampage the world once more to find a replacement…

It would start all over again.

Always the blondes…

…She'd always fall for the blonde ones.

And that was to be her destruction.

She sighed once more, eyes closed and an arm slung across her eyes for more opacity.

But then footsteps were heard coming up the stairs at the end of the hallway and she jerked upright, a scowl marring her porcelain features. She waited a few more seconds, the steps growing louder in her ears and when she judged they were at a reasonable human earshot she prowled towards the doors of her chambers, throwing them open in a cacophonous _bang_ , startling the man walking towards her.

Regina's scowl diminished as she recognized the singular features of the Captain of her guard and her lips could almost be forming a smile.

"Pardon me Your Majesty…" the man said apologetically, bowing his head and waiting for her to acknowledge him.

She hummed and his head snapped up, eyes finding hers and taking a settling breath.

"You've assigned me to the task of finding a young blonde girl a few weeks ago, and forgive me if I speak out of term, but this is not going anywhere. No one has seen her or has even heard of her… Are you sure this is still worth it?" he said his tone flat but his accent rolling like a wave.

Regina grunted her displeasure and started walking back towards the stairs.

"I have asked you personally to find her, you and only you Locksley. I expect results. Soon." Her voice was sharp and Robin nodded dutifully.

"Yes, of course Your Highness, but I was merely suggesting we find another way to get her. Have her come to you instead… How about that?"

He arched an eyebrow and she looked him up and down, wondering.

"And what would that mean exactly…?" she answered, her voice laced with curiousness.


	5. Lies and More of Them

**Since no one argued about shorter chapters I'm going to assume that as long as the story is updated you don't care about the length. Is that it?**

 **Okay so, I really wanna thank every one for dropping by the review section and leaving a small word, it's really appreciated and I love you all guys for the support you're giving to this story. I hope you still like it and that you bear with me alright, I know where I'm going -relatively- and if you stick around you'll probably enjoy the ride -hopefully, but it's going to be a slow built and it might get a M rating at some point... *wink wink***

 **Anyway, as usual have your dose of those two delightful women in this crazy vamp alternate universe!**

 **Kisses and enjoy!**

* * *

A ball was to be held at the end of the coming week.

Emma had heard a couple of town's people talking about it the day prior and had smiled to herself. Her father had been busy back at their camping site, studying as Emma had done already.

But alas his progresses were altered by the new found friendship the young blonde had found in Belle. He'd asked Emma to go into town to get him some books and some supplies and being smart she'd made it to Belle's shop asking the young bookkeeper to keep any book about Upirs from a man if he ever came asking. Thing she had willingly done after Emma had come up with some sort of excuse as to why she didn't want anyone hunting on her ground.

And so David had had to arrange for books coming from all around the realm, but those would not arrive to town before a month or so, thus Emma had a relatively great advance on her father's work…

So when she'd heard about the Queen's masquerade ball she'd been thrilled at her chance of finally meeting the suspected daemon. That very same afternoon she'd met with Belle, who had announced she and her husband were to attend, and the young emerald eyed woman had asked if she could tag along in the measure where she'd find a dress in time.

Belle had laughed at that, telling her how she could just borrow one of her old ball attire and Emma had arched an eyebrow at the grandiose collection of dresses presented to her.

She finally opted for a beautiful satin navy blue dress. The fabric fell to the floor and the corset seemed fitted for her, it was accentuated by a collection of small jewels, making it seem like a starry night sky, added to that was a collection of semitransparent fabric all in hues of blue, which formed the skirts of the dress and those were embellished by a black satin sash that rested upon her hips. Said sash was tied by a beautiful silver moon clasp. And as Emma looked at herself, she smiled a night themed outfit to lure a creature of darkness, how fitting!

.::.

On the night of the ball, as the full moon shone bright, Emma made her way to Belle's shop. The bookkeeper had promised to help the young one be ready for the grand occasion.

Almost an hour and a half later, the young blonde was once again admiring herself in a full length mirror and as she turned around to Belle she was presented with a delicate silver mask.

"What's that for?" she asked baffled.

What she got as an answer was a small laugh and a roll of Belle's eyes.

"It's a masquerade ball, dear… You can't show yourself without a mask, you'll be turned around and kicked out of the grounds without even making it outside…" The brunette gestured for Emma to turn around once more, "Here, let me help you." And with that she tied the mask around Emma's head and let the young woman admire herself once more.

Emma smiled and without as much of a word both women made their way to the carriage waiting for them outside, Belle's husband already waiting inside.

.::.

The ride to the castle was uneventful and as Emma stepped inside the grand ball room she was breath taken by the grandeur of it all.

Everything was bustling, the music was present but not too loud, most of the town's people were present and even some people who she knew must have been from different towns and probably Kingdoms… People were dancing, some were eating and drinking and many were just chatting on the sidelines sometimes glancing over at the dance floor to see how well others were doing.

As far as first balls went, Emma was satisfied beyond believe.

She quickly separated from Belle and her husband shortly after telling the woman she would find her own way home at the end of the evening and that she should not worry she would bring back her dress in the morning.

The woman had smiled fondly, squeezed Emma's shoulders and went on her way and straight to the dance floor.

As for Emma, the young one was strutting around, listening intently to people's conversation, hoping to catch a glimpse of what they were saying.

At first she had expected the reigning monarch to be the center of attention, to be seated on the throne and watching people like a famished wolf, but said throne was empty and as the night was already well on its way, it was to be understood that the Queen had already made an appearance at the beginning of the festivities and had left shortly afterwards.

Where she'd been headed was still to be determined however.

But that was what Emma set upon doing. And so with the stealth of a thief in the night she lurked in the shadows of the grand ball room, standing behind the large drapes that adorned the room and listening to the royal guard.

Upon learning that the Queen had made her way through the maid's passageway, Emma did the same, trying to find her way into the large gloomy castle when she went through a narrow hall and a door to find herself in a subsequent hallway.

She glanced left and right, no movement were to be discerned, knowing not which way to go, the blonde decided to try her luck with the left and made her way into what she assumed to be a gigantic library.

With the door still slightly ajar, she cautiously made her way into the room and searched the numerous books with wide fascinated eyes, once more knowing not of the dark figure making its way into the room like a shadow.

.::.

It was the scent that made her go completely insane.

Her scent.

And it was all over the walls of her castle…

She'd been making her way back into the castle, as she'd been finished with throwing a slight tantrum in her gardens, trashing the flowers and cursing Locksley for his stupid idea, when she'd first caught a whiff of it.

It was strong and still fresh, and she'd followed it.

All the way to the archive room. She'd made her way silently into the room and had observed the young woman as she'd picked up a heavy tome about the realm's history and the way the kingdoms had seen the light of day.

Regina had smirked at the blonde's interest, as the young one sat at the only desk in the room and had opened the large and dusty volume. She'd waited until the girl had been deep into her reading to make herself known.

She'd cleared her throat and had watched as the blonde had startled out of her reading.

"Who's there?" she'd asked, her eyes squinting to try and decipher someone in the dark.

Regina had chuckled lightly as she'd stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you were that focused on reading. I thought you'd heard me come in." She lied, a small sheepish smile on her features.

Emma chuckled and sighed relieved and Regina made her way closer to her.

"You know, if the Queen or her guards had caught you here, they might have thought you were trespassing…" she said sweetly, "Could be bad for you…"

The girl gulped and it rang into Regina's ears.

"Oh… Well… Yeah… Euhm, well I was kinda bored, you know?" She said, her pulse quickening and rendering the Queen mad, "Royal parties can be such a bore… Especially when the host cannot be bothered with showing up…" She added rolling her eyes eliciting a roll of Regina's dark eyes.

"Tell me about it! I came here tonight in the hopes of catching a glimpse of that mysterious Queen!" she sighed as she finally reached Emma's chair.

The blonde smiled and stood up, "You too!" she laughed. "It seems we'll both be disappointed then!" she joked. "My name's Emma."

She extended her hand for Regina to take, and with her leather gloved hand the Queen reached out and shook it.

"I'm… Wilma." She smiled, something dark and a little threatening, but Emma did not seem to take notice immediately.

* * *

 **In my opinion every good meeting starts with a ball! Hope you liked it, please do leave your thoughts and opinion down below I read every single line you might write.**

 **-xxx-**


	6. And Then There was Blood

**First thing first! Hello, how have you all been? I've been back to college, it's been hell and yet I still found a little bit of peace and quiet to bring you this! Hope you like it as usual. If you're wondering why I'm actually always writing a little bit before each chapter, well it'ssimply because I don't like the fact that my text look all out of place without it, call it OCD if you want but yeah... Sooooo, I hope you're mentally prepared for what's to come because I predict a storm... and without further ado read!**

 **Enjoy and kisses as always!**

 **-xxx-**

* * *

There were absolutely no words to explain just how alluring the woman standing in front of her was…

With her blood red gown that faded into black, her long leather gloves and the accents here and there of similar fabric sown into the corset and bodice of the dress itself. It was a masterpiece of itself, but not as much as the brunette was.

With her hair stuck into a messy bun, some dark locks falling here and there accentuating her features and her mask –leather too- that hid her identity and that made her beautiful chocolate eyes stand out.

Brown eyes, that Emma could swear she'd seen before… If only she could remember where…

As she kept her steady gaze on the other woman, the silence grew thick and somewhat awkward, and Emma had to shake herself out of her contemplation to offer the other woman to accompany her back into the grand hall.

Wilma nodded, that strange smile still etched upon her features and Emma gave her her arm to take as she started to make her way out of the room, not forgetting to close the door to make sure no one suspected someone had been in there.

They did not talk much as the brunette seemed lost in her thoughts and as they stepped through the maid's entrance to the grand hall, her head snapped in Emma's direction, her face the embodiment of steel –maybe even marble- but her gaze betrayed her and Emma saw in it a certain nervousness.

So in an attempt to reduce her new companion's stress level, the blonde smiled in a manner she desperately hoped was seeming somewhat reassuring at her partner and squeezed her gloved hand tighter for good measure.

"Come on, it'll be fun. We can even dance if you want to…" she said, with a little less conviction in her latter sentence.

The woman she knew as Wilma nodded uncertainly and returned Emma's warm smile, but she did not move a muscle and as the people swirled and danced to the music, they stood there in silence.

After a while, Emma sighed, definitely not the patient sort, let go of the Queen's hand, which got her a somewhat alarmed glance from her and moved to go somewhere else, making up some excuse as she separated herself from the brunette.

.::.

And in that split second decision, Regina finally reacted. Her muscles finally catching up with what her brain had been yelling for at least three dances now.

She caught Emma's retreating wrist firmly and tugged lightly as to not hurt her.

"Wait…" she said, almost pleading. "Don't go."

Emma turned back, as reluctantly as the Queen had ever seen and she rolled her eyes.

"I really do have to go." She said again.

"I don't buy it." Regina retorted sternly.

"Wilma… it was nice meeting you, but…" she sighed heavily when as she looked into Regina's eyes and saw confusion, "I came here for a specific purpose and I have to make right by it."

And that was it. She freed her wrist from the Queen's vice like grip and moved through the crowd. Regina watched her go, a wave of blonde sawing through a sea of grey and dark colors and she only broke the contact with the young woman's back when said young woman stepped out of the main doors.

The Queen was at a loss. She didn't understand any how what had just happened, she'd been rejected, left there hanging, all because she was afraid of dancing.

To be honest, Regina hated balls, hated dancing and hated all the people moving to the rhythm of the soft song being played in the room.

She scowled for an instant, still standing in the same spot and as swiftly she could she untied the small mask she was wearing and threw it to the ground, growling as she did so. A few witness gasped at the Queen's outbreak and some even stopped what they were doing simply to watch and gossip as she stormed through the room and up the small steps to her throne.

She sat there for the rest of the evening, replaying the disastrous moment she'd had with the object of her obsession and trying to make sense of what she had meant by 'purpose'.

She never did quite find out and at the end of the night, as most people of the kingdom made their way to her to bid her farewell, she caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair strolling towards the exit.

She got up in a hurry and prowled toward the blonde haired girl, her movements swift and her figure appearing as a flash of dark red and black. She took the girl's bicep in hand and shifted her around, Emma's name on her lips, but the features that greeted her were those of a complete stranger, thus the blonde's name died in her throat.

She smiled coyly at the startled blonde, and with a look made her forget all of her worries, she went limp a moment after and Regina, being as frustrated as ever decided that her midnight snack would not be found in a clearing tonight.

Dragging the poor woman along with her, she made her way back to her chambers, making sure to let the Captain Locksley know the guards were to escort every single peasant that still remained in the grand hall.

The ones she assumed were still trying to make sense of how she'd disappeared so fast.

Robin nodded and casted a glance at the _glamoured_ young woman, he then turned his gaze knowingly toward the Queen and she nodded accordingly.

He'd have to make sure to find someone to clean that up later…

He rolled his eyes, she growled something along the lines of _'you should know. Now do your duty and go,'_ and he smirked putting his dimples on display.

That being done, she continued to drag the young woman with her until they found themselves in front of the large ebony doors leading to her bed quarters.

They entered the room as Regina made her body collide with her prey's and she started ravaging the young one's throat.

.::.

A door closed behind her and Emma panicked. She wasn't supposed to be in here. She was NOT supposed to be snooping in the Queen's chambers, and yet here she was.

She was going to get caught if she didn't hide right about now. Her eyes scanned the room frantically and there was nothing of substantial value for her to hide.

That is until she spotted the bed and the large space under it. She smirked and with the agility that only a Hunter possesses she slid under the heavy bedframe.

She could not see anything except for two gowns, a pale blue one and a black one…

Both dresses were stumbling around, going from one solid spot to another, and when a body landed on the bed and the other climbed sensually in too, Emma groaned internally.

This was ridiculous!

She was about to assist to a making out session between who she assumed was the Queen and some other person.

She bit her lips and cheeks when she heard the moans and whimpers, she muffled another groan when she heard the familiar noise of a cracking bedframe and of rumpling sheets and she closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply when she heard a loud scream of ecstasy.

What she did not anticipate was the even louder scream, the one that got muffled by a strong hand and the warm liquid that seeped through the mattress and dripped on her head and slid down her face.

A warm gooey liquid, something foul and pungent, something that looked a whole lot like blood.

And she made an attempt not to scream at that, a hand firmly pressed upon her mouth a nose, as the black gown made her way off the bed and into an adjacent room.

Emma skittered from under the bed frenetically, and she knew she mustn't look back, but as something in her mind tried to rationalize that maybe there was still something to be done for the poor girl, she turned around and was met with the most horrid vision she could have ever imagined.

Images flashed in her mind suddenly, of her father and mother in a similar situation years ago, of her mother dying in those exact conditions and it made Emma want to wretch as her body was paralyzed.

She was still standing near the bed when the adjacent room's door opened and out came Regina, blood on her lips and still dripping from her chin, but changed into a nightdress.

The Queen froze on the spot too as she smelled Emma's perfume before seeing her properly, and the name that had died in her throat almost an hour ago made its way back to life and escaped her lips before she could even think of stopping it.

It was soft and caring and Emma felt her hackles rise in fright for the very first time in her life.

* * *

 **Told ya'! Didn't I? It's a shit storm, love! *evil laughter accompanied by storm and lightning* As usual drop by the box below it takes two seconds, and it tells me you're still reading and enjoying (or hating) this story, so please do. I love you all! :***


	7. Whiskey and Frustrations

**Hello again! Glad you're still here everyone :3 Okay so first thing's first thanks for all the amazeballs reviews you people left on the last few chapters! Life had been hectic so I won't update as frequently, but I'll try and do something once every week. Anyways, here's another chapter, that's kind of a filler of some sort, I want things to happen and stuff but later on. Anyhow... Just enjoy!**

 **Mucho love! -xxx-**

* * *

"Y- you?" Emma stammered for a second before regaining a certain sense of consciousness. "I know you! I've seen you before…" She said accusingly, her mind flashing with images of a night long gone.

With that being said she took a step forward, palms growing sweaty and her heart beating madly, but with her hands moving to the hidden silver knife she'd hidden in between her breasts. The Queen smiled a somewhat reassuring smile –as reassuring as a face covered with blood can be of course- and Emma shivered uncontrollably.

"You remember, then…" she said on an exhale, giving the Queen's voice a breathier quality than usual.

The blonde nodded and as Regina took a step towards her, she felt her courage leave her. She could not back down though, would not offer the possibility of a free meal to such a creature and would not either give her the thrill of the chase, thus as she took in a steadying breath, she reined in her fleeting courage and stayed still. Shoulders squared and chin up high.

The Queen strode along, moving past the rigid form of the blonde to go and sit on a lounge chair near the hearth in her chambers.

And as she did so, Emma never let her go out of her sight. Not for one second.

With the elegance, reserved for only the richest of people, Regina crossed her legs and made a movement for Emma to approach and to sit down opposite her.

Emma could not help but laugh at that and body somewhat relaxing, but her grip on the small dagger never faltering as she finally took it out of the holster settled in her bodice. The movement attracted the Queen's eyes and with the rapidity of a preying snake her head snapped in the young woman's direction.

"Do not insult me as well!" she growled her brown eyes flashing with a red kind of aura. "Do not think you could take me on, Emma."

 _Emma…_

She knew her name and that terrified the blonde, it gave the monster some kind power over her and she hated that.

"Then what…" she breathed, her voice somewhat trying not to falter, "I came here to destroy the monster haunting these lands. I'll at least die trying… It's not like you're going to let me walk out of here anyway-" her voice cracked at that and Emma had to take in a deep breath to control the sob she felt arising in her throat.

"How could you be certain of that?" the Queen's curious gaze studied the frozen form of the blonde with a sort of mad scrutiny and once again Emma felt powerless.

Viridian eyes stared at the Queen in disbelief, her arms flaying towards the cooling corpse of the young blonde eviscerated on the bed behind her and Regina winced at that.

"Oh… yes. I suppose that doesn't make the best first impression, now does it?" She smiled once more, this time getting up and heading towards a liquor cabinet not far from the chair she'd been sitting on.

The brunette then proceeded to pour them two glasses, one filled with an amber liquid glistening in the moonlight, which Emma could recognize as being whiskey and the other of a thick black sort, something in which moonlight died out and which Emma assumed must've been more blood.

She then approached the girl and handed her the whiskey filled drink as she sipped of her own crystal glass.

"This should help a bit."

And Emma laughed once more.

"How can that help?!" she said loudly. Her voice not yet a scream but close enough to it. "You've just murdered an innocent soul, you've just drained of her _blood_ a young woman and I'm supposed to think you won't do the same with me?!" She then scoffed incredulously and the Queen sat down again.

"Yes. That is exactly what I'm asking of you." She said coolly, her gaze fixated on the fire burning near her.

"You're mad! This is madness! I came here to kill you, not to have a drink and a nice chatter!"

"I know."

And with that short answer and another sip of her drink the Queen simply blinked, and Emma's temper continued to boil.

"Why are you so DAMN calm about this!?" she yelled, this time her fury gaining the best of her, "How is that you're not even trying to fight this!?"

There was silence for a few moments after that, Emma knowing not what to do and the Queen staring blankly at the hearth.

The blonde wondered briefly if she could attempt an escape, maybe the mad monster had spaced out, maybe she could try and plant her dagger in her chest and see the light leave her beautiful brown eyes, maybe she could…

"I don't want to."

Emma was at a loss for a few seconds, that is until her brain came back to the conversation they were one-sidedly having and she figured that was the answer to her question.

"I don't want to fight, Emma. I'm tired of fighting…"

Somehow, hearing the desperation and the emptiness in the Queen's voice made Emma's heart soften up, her grip loosened on her silver blade and she, for the first time, decided to approach the monster she'd been hunting down.

.::.

Regina caught a glimpse of the blonde's movement, but still her main focus remained on the fire desperately trying to warm her centuries' old bones.

That is until a hand landed on her knee, a soft, small touch. The warmth emanating from it. It was all overwhelming.

"I would truly like for you to store that," she jerked her head toward the small knife in Emma's left hand, "as far away from me as you possibly can."

"I can store it, but it stays on my person." Emma wittily answered.

The young woman then moved to stash the blade away and sat down on the chair opposing Regina's. They remained silent for a long moment after that, starring at each other, their eyes fleeting over every detail they could drink in.

"I truly should rid the world of your kind…" the blonde whispered, "I should at least leave, but…"

Regina softly laughed at that. It was a melodious sound, something so unfitting of such a creature, but she saw the appreciation in Emma's eyes.

"You should. And I will let you leave. That I promise. But give me a little bit of your time first. I beg of you."

There was a storm in the emerald eyes Regina was staring into, but then came a small nod, something shy and unassured. Something that made Regina think Emma might probably already regret nodding her agreement.

"If you promise," came as a soft whisper from Emma and a small smile accompanied that remark.


	8. Author's Note - News and Updates

**Hello hello! Long time no see eh? I'm just here because I received a review a few days ago by the lovely Amx (anon) pressing me to continue This Is My Curse, which is why I'm here to announce that I am presently under process of rewriting it. With the help of one of my dearest friend, I have decided to focus more on the story than on the characters/their love interests. I am also writing a new piece of OutlawQueen fiction which is also a reason for me being away so long... I beg of you to bear with me, I will come back with a better story and it will be finished! I love you all for the support you've given me and I will not deceive you.**

 **Until next time my dears! -xxx-**

 **Saskwatche**


End file.
